<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chapter 4: The Date and the regret. by Tinabedin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429271">Chapter 4: The Date and the regret.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinabedin/pseuds/Tinabedin'>Tinabedin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>♫♩♪ The Red String of Fate ♪♩♫ [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Flirting, Gay, Jealousy, Love, Multi, Smut, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinabedin/pseuds/Tinabedin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>HI! Thank you so much for reading! This is my first series, so idk if its any good.<br/>But I only had ideas for this Valentines chapter. So if anyone has any ideas, pls write them in the comments or text me over my working email: TinabedinK@gmail.com</p><p>I'll be happy to include as many ideas as possible. And of course you'll get a shoutout too!</p><p>Since Adam in episode 6 is planning a tournament. My next chapter will be about that. If you have any ideas for that, please send it to my email. If you want it where you team up with your soulmate or can't skate than thats also an idea, or you draw lots for it, litterly just anything. I'll choose a few ideas for every chapter. So if you have any ideas. My email is already written down! :D</p><p>Please dont send hate! :)</p><p>Thank you for reading all this way! Have a nice day! And happy Valentines Day!!</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>♫♩♪ The Red String of Fate ♪♩♫ [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chapter 4: The Date and the regret.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting ready (Langa):</p><p>Langa couldn't stay still. He had been waiting all week for this day. It was finally sunday. Him and Reki had a date at 9. And Langa was already ready. Funny story, Langa had chosen Saturday because it was Valentines day. His first Valentines Day, without Adam brining him flowers, clinging to him and trying to do bitterly anything Langa didn't want to do. For the first time in 5 years, Langa had Reki again. And he was not letting him go again. Not ever again. He made that mistake once.</p><p>Langa took his jacket, said his goodbye to his mom, took the keys to his motorcykle (?) and left for his date with Reki. Langa was wearing a black t-shirt with a skillet ton on it, grey ripped jeans (only at the knees), a grey beanie and some white new shoes he had brought for this date.</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>THE DATE, BITCHES!:</p><p>Langa was supposed to meet op with Reki at the workshop they used to work at together. And since Langa couldn't wait he meet op there before 9. Well 10 minutes, but still. It felt like forever, before Reki showed op.</p><p>Finally after 6 hours (not really, lmao) Reki showed op. Langa looked at him and couldn't take his eyes off him. Reki was gorgeous. he was wearing a a stripped black and white shirt, with a black t-shirt over it, with some light blue jeans and some black shoes. 'Wow. He looked hot', Langa thought. And anyone who looked at either of the boys would think the same no matter which one they looked at. Thats for sure.</p><p>"Hi." Reki said a little awkward. He honestly didn't want to be there. What the fuck was the point of this date anyway? Was Langa just mocking Reki? Was he going to leave Reki again, without explaining it to him? A sort of thoughts were running through Rekis mind, but as soon as a hand touched his hair, Reki snapped out of it. Reki despite that it had been 5 years, he was still shorter than Langa. So Reki looked op and his eyes meet Langas. 'Shit- He's sexy'- Reki thought- 'Huh? Wait sexy? Wtf? No. Ew. Remember what he did Reki. Don't let him hurt you again!'.<br/>
Reki snapped out of it and removed Langas hand from his hair. Reki could see the little pout on Langas face- 'Cute'-</p><p>"What now? Were going to stand here all day?" Reki asked. Langa gave him a smile. "Of course not. I was just admiring you. Here-" Langa gave Reki a helmet, a Reki took it after 1 minute or 2. Langa sat himself on his motorcycle and looked at Reki. "Let's go.". Reki put the helmet on and sat on the motorcycle. He knew he had to hold around Langas waist. A part of Reki really didn't want to, but the other part of Reki wanted to touch Langa again. Feel his touch. Remember his touch. So he put his arms around Langas waist and off they went.</p><p>Langa had dragged Reki many places. The arcade, the beach, the movies. Just any where he could. And after some time it was finally time for food. Langa knew exactly where to take Reki to get something to eat. Langa drove Reki to 'THEIR' restaurant. The place where they used to have dinner every time they were done with skating.</p><p>At dinner:<br/>
Reki wouldn't admit it, but he had fun. Just a little. And the dinner place. Wow. Langa really wanted this, huh?.</p><p>"Whats wrong?" Langa asked. Reki looked at him. "What do you mean?". Langa gave Reki a look, before he spoke op. "You've been spacing out a lot.". 'really?. I didn't even notice' Reki thought-<br/>
"No im fin-" Reki was talking before a voice interrupted him. "Hey hot stuffs." Langa and Reki both looked op. A group of not only girls but also a few boys were standing in front of them.</p><p>"Hello", "hi"- a few of them spoke. Langa looked at them. he was pissed, a little. They showed p and interrupted his date. Damn it. But he couldn't ruin Adams reputation. "Hello" Langa said. Not with much joy but still a little so he didn't sound to mean.</p><p>"Hey you-" Some random boy said. he sat down next to Reki and was almost so close he could kiss him. Langa did not like it a bit. "Hey?" Reki answered back. he didn't know this boy. What did he want?. "You'r FLAME right?" Langa looked at them. Even more pissed than before. He kept glaring at them. Or rather. Glaring daggers at the boy touching 'HIS REKI'.</p><p>"Uhm- Yes. I am. Nice to meet you!" Reki said flashing him a smile. 'No. get away.' All sorts of evil thoughts were running through Langas mind. But what really drove Langa over the edge was the next thing the boy did.</p><p>"I've seen you skate a lot of times! I like the way you skate. We should skate some time!" The boy said, smiling. He looked at Reki like he belonged to him. 'Oh hell no' Langa thought, but the way Reki didn't mind him, annoyed Langa. "Maybe I can get your number?" The by suddenly asked. Reki gave him and even bigger smile, "Of course!".</p><p>The boy handed over his phone to Reki. And Reki was about to type his phone number in when suddenly Langa stood op. "Were leaving Reki". He said. Reki looked at Langa. "Huh? Why? I was-" before Reki even finished the sentence Langa had gotten op, taken the phone from his hand, put it hard down on the table and dragged Reki with him.</p><p>"Hey Langa- What's up with you- Langa?" Reki tried his best to talk to Langa, but Langa didn't hear him. he was seeing red. Like really red. Who did that boy think he was? Talking to his Reki. Acting all friendly with his Reki. SKATING WITH HIS REKI?</p><p>Langa strengthen his touch on Reki. "Langa!". Langa stopped in his tracks. he looked at Reki. He looked him op and down. Langa laid his eyes on Rekis gray string. 'he's my soulmate'. 'Im going to make him mine. His string connected to me."</p><p>Langa leaned down. Closing his eyes, his lips meet another pair. 'Shit- He was addicted. He couldn't get enough'. On the other hand, Rekis eyes widened. 'What was happening? Why was he kissing Langa? WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON?'-</p><p>Langa only let go, when Reki pushed him. "What the hell, Langa?! You can't just kiss me like that!" Reki screamed. "This date is over-" and then Reki left. Langa looked after him. Then he saw red-<br/>
No for real. Something red on Reki that wasn't his hair. Langa looked down at his hand. Then he smiled to himself. "I win, F l a m e".</p><p>Reki ran, tears in his eyes. What the fuck was wrong with Langa. Why did he kiss him? So many thoughts were running through Rekis mind, he didn't even notice where he was running too.<br/>
But when he stopped and looked op. He was at Cherrys house. He could see JOE, MIYA and Shadow were all in there.</p><p>With tears in his eyes Reki ran into the building and op to his friends. He ripped the door open, and all them looked at him.</p><p>"Shit- Reki?! What happened?!" They all almost screamed at him.</p><p>Reki knew everyone was around him, throwing question here and there about what happened.<br/>
Only one thought was in Rekis head: "PLEASE SAVE ME!"<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>Alexa play:<br/>
Im on fire | Chromatics<br/>
0:01 〇────── 4:05  <br/>
┊ ⇄ ◁◁ II ▷▷ ↻ ┊  </p><p>Because Reki. He was on fire right now. He was burning inside out.</p><p>And Reki. He also regretted the date. He should've just never showed up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI! Thank you so much for reading! This is my first series, so idk if its any good.<br/>But I only had ideas for this Valentines chapter. So if anyone has any ideas, pls write them in the comments or text me over my working email: TinabedinK@gmail.com</p><p>I'll be happy to include as many ideas as possible. And of course you'll get a shoutout too!</p><p>Since Adam in episode 6 is planning a tournament. My next chapter will be about that. If you have any ideas for that, please send it to my email. If you want it where you team up with your soulmate or can't skate than thats also an idea, or you draw lots for it, litterly just anything. I'll choose a few ideas for every chapter. So if you have any ideas. My email is already written down! :D</p><p>Please dont send hate! :)</p><p>Thank you for reading all this way! Have a nice day! And happy Valentines Day!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>